One Last Kiss
by Firehedgehog
Summary: (one shot) Lan died in a fire, leaving a broken hearted Chaud behind. A year later he goes back to the blackened ruins to end it all, but Lan won’t let it happen. (ChaudLan)


Summary: Lan died in a fire, leaving a broken hearted Chaud behind. A year later he goes back to the blackened ruins to end it all, but Lan won't let it happen.

Warning: Yaoi

_Italics- memories_

**Bold stuff- special scenes**

This is a one shot, its depressing and no flames please for doing this.

**One Last Kiss**

**By: Firehedgehog**

A pale hand gently touched a charred surface; tears came to sapphire eyes as it fell apart at his touch.

He sighed, he should have expected as much.

"Sir, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Chaud said, he gently wiped away the tears.

"Sir... this isn't healthy, it has been a year," Protoman said, Chaud didn't answer but looked at the blackened ruins that had once been a home.

"Lan," he whispered.

VvVvV

_"Chaud, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Lan asked, startled Chaud looked at the other teen._

_"The owner of my fathers company, what else," Chaud replied, Lan rolled his eyes._

_"At least you know you will one day," Lan said suddenly._

_"So what do you want to be?" Chaud asked curious._

_"Hm... I don't know," Lan said, he then smirked. "But I do know one thing."_

_"What?" he asked._

_"Lan got up and Chaud found himself in a kiss, one that made his icy façade melt every time._

_"I'll be your side," Lan whispered as they pulled apart._

VvVvV

Chaud pulled himself from the memory; he still remembered it so well. He sighed, why was everything he loved always taken away.

Slowly he began to walk through the ruins, to his surprise the stairs heading upstairs were stable. Carefully, he began walking up them.

He almost fell to the floor crying when he came to one room, it had blackened walls all inside charred beyond recognition.

It was then that he spotted something, a sorrow filled smile filled his face.Of all things, this had survived the fire... it was untouched.

Slowly he picked it up.

VvVvV

_"For me," Lan asked surprised._

_"Yes, your birthday is today," Chaud replied, he passed the paper wrapped object to him._

_Eagerly Lan ripped off the paper, Chaud nervously waited... he had no idea if Lan would like it._

_"It's beautiful," Lan breathed in awe. It was a glass paperweight, yet cut in its centre through lasers was the Hikari family symbol entwined with Chauds symbol by the eternity symbol._

_Chaud could only blush_

VvVvV

Suddenly Chaud felt anger, he glared at the object and slammed it into a wall.

He watched it shatter into a million pieces, like his heart had shattered a year ago... their anniversary of going out actually.

"Why," he cried, eh could hear Protomans frantic calls to make sure he was okay... but he ignored it.

"Lan... why... you promised to be always at my side," Chaud asked his beloves memory.

VvVvV

_"I still can't believe we've been going out for a year," Lan said, Chaud smiled._

_"I can't either, when we were younger I never thought we'd get together," Chaud replied. It was then that the two turned onto Lan's street, horror painted their faces as scene unfolded._

_The Hikari household in flames; frantic cries inside._

_"Momma... poppa!" Lan cried in horror, he tried to run into the house but Chaud stopped him._

_"Don't go in, you might never come out!" Chaud begged, but he knew it was no use... Lan was determined._

_"I have to, wait for me Chaud," Lan said, he kissed Chaud. Then whirled away from his boyfriend, in frantic speed he entered the house._

_"LAN!" Chaud cried._

VvVvV

But he never came out; the Hikari's perished. That day Chauds heart shattered, turning to ice for the world. He looked at the broken glass and picked up the sharpest piece, an idea came to his mind.

'Perfect, I'll die where my beloved died' Chaud thought.

With that he slit his writs.

Crimson life giving liquid pooled around him, soon he grew dizzy and fell in darkness.

---

**White, there was white everywhere.**

**"About time you got here," an amused voice said, a very familiar voice. Chaud spun around and gasped, standing there stood Lan... dressed in everyday clothing.**

**Chaud ran over and hugged his beloved; Lan gently kissed him.**

**"Is this heaven?" he asked, lan sighed.**

**"No, I'm here to speak to you love... what you did was very foolish," Lan said, Chaud felt hurt.**

**"But I did it to join you!" he cried.**

**"People who suicide go to hell, not heaven... where I am," Lan whispered, Chaud felt fear.**

**"No... it can't be... I want to be with you," he cried.**

**"There still a way," Lan whispered.**

**"How, I slit my writs... I'm bleeding to death where no one will find me?" he asked bewildered.**

**"Don't worry Chaud, but promise me one thing." Lan said.**

**"Anything," Chaud promised.**

**"Live, live till it is truly time to join me," Lan smiled. Then to Chauds surprise, the world began to fade away.**

**"Wait, what's going on?" Chaud yelled.**

**"Your going Back to earth, its not your time," Lan explained.**

**"Will I see you again?" Chaud asked desperately.**

**"I promise you will," Lan promised, and he always kept his promises.**

**"One last thing," Lan said, then there was bliss as Lan kissed him. His heart seemed to thaw, and he knew what heaven was.**

---

"Shouldn't I be dead?' was his first thought, slowly Chaud opened his eyes... to no pain.

'Wait no pain' he thought, with a start he sat up and stared at his wrists. Instead of blood and wounds, there were faded white scars... almost unnoticeable... like they had happened so long ago it didn't matter.

"How..." he breathed.

'Live, he made me promise to live' Chaud thought sadly, and Lan had made sure he would.

"You win this time Lan," Chaud said softly he was about to get up and realized that there was something smooth and hard in his hand. Curious he spread his fingers,a smooth unbroken surface.

"Alright I get the picture," Chaud muttered, he rolled his eyes and put the object... the one he had broken now fixed paperweight into his pocket.

"But I still got the best of the deal, I got one last kiss,"' Chaud said, now smiling he walked out of the houses ruins.

A new purpose in mind.

To live.

END

This depressing story came to mind after listening to too many depressing songs. Hope you enjoyed, now review and no flames.

Ja Ne


End file.
